Life at the Black Order
by Stella Rose-chan
Summary: What's life like at the Order when you and your friends aren't on missions? Well, it's just full of surprises and almost anything can happen. D.Gray-Man drabbles containing mostly fluff and some angst. ReaderxVarious
1. The Eyepatch

**Stella: Yay! First drabble and it's with Lavi-kun! And a fluff. Well, enjoy and please review and tell me what you think!**

"Lavi~~~"

You ran up to him and gave him a huge kiss.

Slowly, you moved your hand through his hair, feeling for that piece of string. But...

"Nice try. That might've actually worked, if you weren't pulling all my hair out instead."

You looked at your hand, which hand a few red strands in it.

He laughed at your pouting face.

"Can't you just take it off, for three seconds?"

"You'll have to make me!~~~"

Lavi grinned and ran away, you following closely behind.


	2. Good morning!

**Stella: I guess Kanda doesn't like the morning...TTxTT**

"Good morning, Lenalee!"

"Good morning!" Your green haired friend smiled at you.

"Good morning, Allen!"

"Oh, good morning!" Your white haired friend waved to you.

"Good morning, Lavi!"

"Hey, good morning!" Your red haired friend patted your head.

"Good morning, Kanda!"

"Shut the hell up." Your blue haired friend? walked away.


	3. Breaking

**Stella:**** This drabbles was exactly 100 words! *claps* Well, I thought I'd doing an Allen x Reader pairing. I think it turned out okay. A little angsty...but oh well. :P**

"Don't you see what's happening, (**name**)? I'm only going to hurt you. We…can't do this." Allen turned to you, eyes full of pain and sorrow.

Those four words were enough to make you break.

'_We…can't do this._' You choked back your tears, recalling those words that were slowly breaking you.

"No…no! Allen, it's okay! I can handle the pain. I can, really." Tears were flowing from your eyes.

"I'm only hurt when I'm not with you." You looked at Allen, to see he started crying too.

"I love you, (name)."

"Oh, Allen…" And he held you warmly in his arms.


	4. Soba

**Stella:** **So in this chapter, Jeryy got sick so he can't make Kanda his soba! But not to worry, you know a little something about making it...*laughs***

"So…how is it?" You asked nervously.

Kanda took another bite of his soba and glared at you.

"I've had better."

'_Kanda, you ungrateful bastard.'_

"…but it wasn't that bad." He got up and left without another word.


	5. Idiot

**Stella:**If you didn't already know...I'm kind of in love with a certain redhead...

Tears were flowing down from your face as Lavi held you.

"Even if you don't love me…still I…"

He held you tighter. His body was really warm and you felt safer whenever you were with him.

"Idiot. I _do _love you…I'm just not supposed to."

"Lavi…"

"I love you, really. Nothing can change that.

And then it felt like you two were smiling and crying in a little corner of the word. A world that belonged to both of you.


	6. The Eyepatch Pt 2

**Stella:** *grumble grumble* That eyepatch...

"Lavi…" You called out innocently.

"You're a little…outgoing tonight, (Name)-chan."

You pressed your lips together while looking down at him.

"Isn't this what you want?"

"Well, I'm not complaining, but…"

In one movement, _you _were under _him._

"Nice try." He grinned. You looked at your hand which held in eyepatch. Then you looked at Lavi who still had one over his eye.

"Two eyepatches?!"

"I thought you were up to something."

He laughed and kissed you softly and you kissed him back, not being able to resist his sweet lips.


	7. No Need for Words

**Stella:Pretty angsty...but oh well. :P Please review!**

It was suffocating. To be in a room full of happy couples.

You looked across the room to see emerald eyes gaze back at you.

'_To fall in love with the one person who can't love you back. Life really isn't fair, is it?'_

The look between you two didn't need words. You blinked and shed a single tear before turning around to leave the room.

'_You know how much I want to love you. How much I probably already do, but…I'm sorry.'_

Lavi gritted his teeth and sighed. He left the room to chase after you.

'_I'm an idiot…'_


	8. Food

**Stella: Oh, Allen. You sure know how to charm a girl…*sarcastic laugh* This is kinda like that School Rumble episode where Tenma asked Karasuma if he liked her or curry better…xD**

"Allen-kun, you sure like eating, huh?"

The white-haired boy smiled at you behind his pile of plates.

"Yeah, I love eating!"

"How much do you love eating?"

"A lot!"

"Even more than…me?" You smiled jokingly.

"..." Allen put his food down and looked at it, then you.

You looked at him with a deadpan look.

"..."

"I HATE YOU ALLEN-KUN!"


	9. Vampire

**Stella:****Awww, poor Kro-chan...**

"(**Name**), we're going to be late!" Lenalee called out to you.

Right. Today you were going on a mission with her and Krory. But you've never been on a mission with him before…

"Be safe you two." Allen smiled kindly.

"Relax! They have Kro-chan! Just make sure he doesn't suck your blood, (**Name**)." Lavi chuckled softly.

"What, is he a vampire or something?" You snorted sarcastically.

"Yeah, something like that." Lavi grinned and waved goodbye. Suddenly you got a little nervous.

**On the train**

"Yes, can I get some garlic, a stake and purified water?"

"(**Name**), why're you getting all that?" Krory asked.

"Stay back you vampire!"

He deadpanned, "Lavi…"


	10. Braids

**Stella:**** Hahaha, KAnda never fails to dissappoint, does he? n_n**

"Kaaaaaaaanda! Can I braid your hair?"

He glared at you, soba in hand.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeaaaaaase?"

"…no."

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Pleaaaase! PLEASE!"

"No. Now shut up and leave me alone."

He sat down and you looked at him, then sat down beside him and started braiding his hair anyway.

He sighed, "You have until I'm done eating. Then you're dead."


	11. He Doesn't Get It

**Stella: This one is kinda long. Maybe I should've made an AllenxReader one shot instead...**

You gathered up all your courage and walked up to Allen.

'_It's just us. No one else. I can do this.'_ You took a deep breath.

"Hi, Allen!"

"Oh, hi (Name)." He smiled at you causing your cheeks to turn pink.

"Um…look. I, uh, you see…I really like you!" You blurted out.

"Oh, I really like you, too!"

You looked at him to realize that _he _didn't realize the meaning behind it.

You spoke softly this time. "No…I mean, I love you…"

"I love you, too!"

He still had the same expression. You stared at him. Then he realized what he said and blushed.

"N-no! W-w-w-wait! I mean…uh…"

"Oh…so you don't?"

He looked away. "No. I _do_ love you, but you just surprised me so…"

You interrupted him with a hug, but he hugged you back tighter.

"Allen…I love you."

"I love you, too…"


	12. Kanda's Kiss

**Stella:**** This is for _Are you Crying Samurai _n_n I hope you like it. For some reason, Kanda pairings are easier for me, but I still love Lavi best~~~**

"Alright, Kanda! If I win…you have to give me a kiss!"

He scowled, "As if that would happen..." He pulled out Mugen.

You two engaged in battle and you almost had the upper hand until…

"Oww! My lip!" You slipped and busted your lip on his katana's hilt.

"You should've been more careful." He said blankly.

You hesitated, "D-does this mean…I lost?" You looked at him with big eyes.

He sighed and grabbed your face and lifted you up. Surprisingly, he pecked your lips and you winced before leaning in. He quickly pulled away and wiped the blood off of his lips.

"Ow…" You muttered, but smiled at him.

"Shut up and let's go." He started walking with you following closely behind.


	13. Allen's Dangos

**Stella:**** Since I haven't done this for any of the other stories. I do** _not _**own D. Gray Man. I wish...well this is basically sorta the same thing in one of the D. Gray Man Academy omake short theatre videos thingys. (Did I say that right?) And I was listening to the Big Dango Family song while typing this! (thumbs up for Clannad! xD)**

You sank your teeth into the soft, sweet dumpling.

"Thank you, Jeryy-san. These are great! Like always." You continued eating the delicious dango.

"Oh, anytime darling!"

"Jeryy-san, any more dangos?" Allen asked politely. You sweatdropped and realized you were eating the last dangos of the day.

"Oh, sorry Allen. (Name) got the last ones." You started to panic because you knew what happened when Allen didn't get his dangos.

"Oh, that's okay…" Allen slowly turned around and glared at you and for some odd reason, his teeth turned into fangs. "Hi, (Name)…

'_Uh-oh. Allen's black side…'_

"Crown Clown!" You shoved the last dango into your mouth and ran as fast as you could.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sooooooorry!"


	14. Lavi to the Rescue

**Stella:**** Lavi...*drool***

"Moyashi!"

"Bakandaaaa!"

"STOP IT! ENOUGH ALREADY!" You stood with your arms out between the angry Kanda and Allen, hoping not to get cut into tiny pieces. They were both about to strike when….

"Extend!" Suddenly, you were flying through the air.

"L-Lavi?"

"You bastards! It's extremely rude to involve a girl into your childish fights like that! You okay, (Name)?" He grinned, his red hair blowing in his face.

"Yeah, I am now…" You held his warm body close to yours and smiled.


	15. He Noticed

**Stella:**** See, Kanda _is _nice sometimes. In his own way. n_n**

"Lavi! Hey, Lavi let's go-" Without taking his eyes off his book, Lavi put a finger up to silence you. You waited five minutes, then ten. You sighed and left.

"Allen! What're you-" But you were cut off by his loud chewing. You glared at him behind his plates and walked away.

"Kaaaaaandaaaaaaaaaa!" You glomped the long haired Japanese man from behind.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"Just…someone to notice me…" You pouted.

"Che. I notice you're more annoying than usual today."

You smiled softly to yourself, "Thank you."

He shook his head, "That wasn't a compliment. Well, don't just stand there like an idiot. Let's go."


	16. Nosebleed

**Stella: Hehehe...if only this were real. *sigh* You know, I've always wondered, 'Why nosebleeds?' But I find it funny, so it's okay!**

You've had nosebleeds before, but not one quite like this. Inside the room were three shirtless, insanely toned guys that you knew as Kanda, Lavi and even young Allen.

They just got back from a mission and had cuts everywhere which probably make you bleed more.

"Oh, hi (Name)!" Lavi grinned and walked closer to you, but you stepped back covering your nose.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked you innocently, grabbing a new shirt.

"Che." You could've sworn you saw Kanda smirk a little, before turning around. He was the most toned of all of them, you noticed.

'_I need to get out of here.'_

"…just checking to see if you guys were alright, and look, you are! So…bye!" You sprinted out before they could stop you, leaving a few drops of blood behind.

'_Damn…if only I had a camera.'_


	17. Reunion

**Stella:**** I feel like it's been awhile since I've updated this...but I was in a fluffly mood today. xD I might stop this after chapter 30 or something...oh, and this was 100 words! yayy! i'm tired! *falls down and sleeps***

Almost everyone knew how you felt about him, _including _him. He was just waiting for you to confess so he could do the same.

"Lavi…" He grinned at your presence. You wrapped your arms around him in a tight embrace. He was a bit surprised, but returned the affection and you felt him pull you into his arms.

"I…missed you." You muffled shyly after burying your head in his chest.

"I missed you too, (Name)." He told you reassuringly and smiled softly while gently caressing your hair.

You entwined your fingers with his and hoped this moment would last forever.


	18. Baka Usagi

**Stella:**** Hm, I liked this one better in my head. I'm running out of ideas. :( If anyone wants a certain Reader x whoever character, just tell me and I'll do one for you! :D I can't guarantee it'll be great though...considering these last couple...anywho, please review! n_n**

"Baka usagi. I will _kill you._" Kanda spat out from across the hospital wing.

"Yu-chan! C'mon, you can't still be mad at me." Lavi snickered, but quickly pulled his hammer out to defend himself.

You came to their room for a visit, but you didn't expect fighting so early in the morning.

"Hey, don't-" You tried to stop their bickering.

"You're gonna get us in more trouble, Yu-chan!" Lavi teased, irking Kanda on more.

"Lavi, please, you're going-"

"Shut up! It's your fault we're in here!" Kanda finally picked up Mugen and ripped the bandages off his arm. For some stupid reason, you stood between the two young men, but…

"Ow!" You yelped, before passing out on the floor.

"Shit…I missed!" Lavi exclaimed, "(Name)…are you okay?"

You replied back in a loopy voice, "I see…little hammers." And you gave Lavi and Kanda one last goofy smile before passing out.

"Baka. Usagi." Kanda managed to summarize Lavi's idiocy of the morning in two words.


	19. It's Wasn't Yaoi

**Stella:**** Hmm, well it's an interesting title, but it works! xD I'm not really into yaoi, but I think I did this one pretty well! And it's kinda longer than my other drabbles, but I like it. :)**

**I dedicate this one to you _owlcity89_ because...well, you gave me the idea! xD I hope you like it!**

* * *

You heard low moans and grunts coming from the other side of the door. It sounded faintly like your friends Lavi and Allen. Part of you wanted to know what they were doing, but the other part knew it was best if you left it alone.

"This is the last time, Lavi! Ahh, no not there!" Allen let out a groan that left you frozen in place.

"Why not! I know you like it, Allen…" Lavi chuckled playfully and you could hear a smash from the inside.

All of a sudden, the door opened and you were left staring at the two Exorcists. Lavi had his hammer in one hand while Allen's left arm was activated and raised up to a defensive position.

"(**Name**)! You…didn't hear all that, did you?" A nervous Lavi asked you.

"H-h-hear what? No, I didn't hear what sounded like you and Allen doing something intimate in there. N-nope! Not a thing!" You give the two boys an uneasy grin.

Allen blushed a deep red, "No, that's not it. We were-"

Lavi put a hand over Allen's mouth, "Shhh, she's not supposed to know, remember?"

Allen nodded and took Lavi's hand off his lips. You raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I'm not supposed to know what?"

They exchanged glances and nodded, "Okay, well we were actually in an argument just a second ago about who should go on the mission with you." Lavi told you.

You pouted, "Am I that bad of a partner?"

Allen waved his arms in protest, "N-no! That's not it. We were fighting _because _we wanted to go with you."

You nodded your head in comprehension, "Ahh, I get it now. So you two _aren't _gay?"

Lavi gasped, "Hell no! C'mon (**Name**)! Don't you know me by now?"

"That's a relief. Not that I'd think of you any differently. But I now at least I know it wasn't yaoi…"

They give you confused facial expressions, "Yaoi…?"

You giggled and let out a sigh, "Don't worry about it. Why don't you just tell Komui you _both_ want to go on the mission?"

They exchanged glances again and ran up to you. Each boy wrapped an arm around your waist and pressed their lips on your cheeks.

"Wow, you're a genius (**Name**)!" Allen said.

You blushed at the sudden embrace, but put an arm around the two boys and give them a big smile.

'_Well thank god for being a genius.'_


	20. Bookman Junior's Birthday

**Stella:**** Wow, it feels like it's been awhile since I've updated this. Hahaha, well I got this idea cause I'm actually working on a birthday Lavi fic at the moment. xD And his birthday is 3 days after mine! :D yayy! Well, I'm kinda running out of ideas for this... :P so I think I might stop at chapter 30.**

"Lavi! Happy Birthday!" You yelled down the hallway and skipped up to the confused redhead.

"(**Name**)-chan, my birthday isn't until next…month." He chuckled and ruffled your hair.

You groaned, "I _know _Lavi. But I'm leaving for that mission today…"

He frowned slightly, "Oh yeah…the one in China?"

You nodded, "Mhmm. I don't know when I'll be back so I thought I'd just say happy birthday ahead of time. And of course I'll call your golem to tell you, but you might not be awake, so I'll just – "

You were cut off by something that tasted like…beef? Yeah, it was probably beef. That was Lavi's favorite food after all. It took you a few seconds to realize he was kissing you, but it was a sweet and gentle kiss which was something you didn't expect from him at all. After recovering from slight shock, you finally kissed him back and your lips melted against his. He broke away and cupped your face in his hands.

"U-uhhh…umm…" Your head was spinning. It was your first kiss after all and it was completely unexpected. You shook your head and glared at him, "Hey! What was that for!"

He smirked and held you closer, "Just getting my early birthday present."

You were still flustered and a little angry, yet excited. He _did _steal your first kiss after all…not that you entirely minded.

You scoffed, "Whatever."

He pushed your head onto his chest, "Don't worry, (**Name**). That was probably the best gift I could ever have. And I wouldn't accept it from anyone else but you."

You smiled like an idiot, but you couldn't have been more happy to hear those words.


	21. Big Cheeks

**Stella: So...if you haven't guessed yet...I just got my wisdom teeth out. My cheeks are big...and they hurt. TxT But...I think I had a dream about Lavi while I was unconcious xD Thus, I finally got this little plot bunny!**

* * *

You sat down at the cafeteria, idly swirling your spoon in the bowl of soup in front of you. Komui decided to play dentist and told you that you needed to get your wisdom teeth out. It didn't feel the greatest, but you supposed it wasn't as painful as getting thrown around by akuma or a member of the Noah family.

Lavi snickered and snuck up behind you and poked your sides.

As you turned around, you felt something soft touch your cheek, causing you to wince at the slight pressure.

"Owww…" You whimpered, rubbing your face.

He laughed and ruffled your hair, "Sorry, (**Name**)-chan! Your cheeks are so big, I couldn't resist!"


End file.
